1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a calorie monitoring device and, more particularly, to a calorie monitoring device which calculates and displays the calorie intake of an individual and calculates and displays on a real time basis the number of calories burned by the individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to effectively control one's weight, it is necessary to provide a proper balance between the caloric input and the number of calories burned. For example, if an individual desires to lose weight, then it is necessary that the number of calories consumed, or the calorie intake, be less than the number of calories which are burned as a result of the normal activity and exercise by the individual. If the individual wishes to merely maintain his weight, then it is necessary that the number of calories consumed be approximately equal to the number of calories burned.
Heretofore, there have been no devices available which provide, first, for a real time display of the number of calories consumed and, second, a real time display for the number of calories burned in a manner which provides for a quick visual comparison, thus enabling an individual to control the balance of these two factors.
Although it would have been possible for an individual to keep track of the number of calories consumed by adding the number of calories consumed with a pocket calculator, there is still no way of automatically calculating the number of calories burned on a real time basis.